A central line catheter (“central venous catheter”, “CVC”, “central venous line” or “central venous access catheter”) or midline catheter (a venous catheter placed in similar locations but not terminating in a central vein) are catheters placed into a large vein in the neck (internal jugular vein or external jugular vein), chest (subclavian vein) or groin (femoral vein). Central and midline venous catheters are typically used to administer medication or fluids, obtain blood tests (specifically the “mixed venous oxygen saturation”), and directly obtain cardiovascular measurements such as the central venous pressure. As used herein the term “catheter” may also refer to a tube designed to drain fluid or material within the abdomen, pelvis, chest or other body cavities, such as are use in pulmonology, critical care, general surgery, orthopedic surgery, interventional radiology and other such specialties where catheters are placed with the primary intent to drain material and not infuse material.
In cases of long term infusion or the long term placement of testing equipment, it is typically necessary for the catheter to remain in place for many days. In order to secure such a central line catheter in position at the injection site, the IV tubing is commonly mounted on a thin flexible pad or seat that is sutured to the patient's skin. This combination of tubing and pad comprises a connector to which one or more other IV supply lines having compatible connectors can be attached.
An example of such an anchor is shown in FIGS. 1-3 labeled generally 2. The anchor 2 has a tubular body 4 and a pair of opposed wings 6. Body 4 has a central channel 8. Central channel 8 is typically sized to be the same diameter as the outer diameter of a catheter 14 (e.g., a multi-lumen catheter having multiple access ports) that is to be secured by the anchor 2. Body 4 often has a longitudinal slit 10 that extends entirely through body 4 along the entire length of body 4. The longitudinal slit 10 is typically placed in the body 4 to allow the anchor to be slipped over the catheter 14 after the catheter 14 is installed in the patient's body (e.g., in the external jugular vein).
The wings 6 of the anchor 2 each have an eyelet 12. In use, a catheter 14 is placed through slit 10 into channel 8. Because of the tight tolerance in the diameter of central channel 8 and the outer diameter of catheter 14, it is very difficult if not impossible to thread catheter 14 through channel 8. Thereafter, anchor 2 is moved to the desired position. Wings 6 are pinched together toward slit 10. A suture 16 is placed through eyelets 12 and tissue into the patient's tissue (not shown) to secure the catheter 14 and the anchor 2 to the patient's tissue.
When the central line catheter is positioned in the jugular vein using the anchor 2 described above, the internal end of the catheter enters the neck of the patient and the external end exits the neck and extends toward the patient's head. A number of problems, however, have arisen with respect to such placement. For example, the location of the access ports can be uncomfortable for the patient and inconvenient for medical personnel to access. In addition, the access ports can extend into the patient's hair and ear, which is a potential route for contamination or infection of the central line. If the patient is of shorter stature, more of the catheter will protrude out of the body and securing the catheter may require suturing or stapling at an inconvenient site very near to or directly under the patient's upper neck, jaw, or ear. Additionally, this current method does little to address the potential for infection at the site where the catheter is inserted under the skin.